


Not for You

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [27]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Reader Being A Brat, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Pale's too busy at work to give you any attention, you take matters into your own hands -- literally. And when he comes home to find you in bed and pleasuring yourself without him, well. He ain't too happy about it.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Not for You

He frowns real fuckin’ deep when he steps into the bedroom. Frowns so deep he nearly splits the cigarette in his mouth, nearly cuts it right in two with his teeth. Because you’re there, on the bed, naked on top of the covers with your hand between your legs. He could hear you moanin’ and sighing and gasping like a fuckin’ whore from all the way down the hallway, and he was livid that he wasn’t the one making it happen.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?” He asks, grinds the butt of the cigarette into the pretty glass ashtray you bought for him as a random thinking-of-you gift.

You moan loud in response, and that pisses him off just a little, enough that he’s stepping between your leg and pulling your hand out from your pussy to hold it in his grip. His hands are freezing from it being so fuckin’ cold outside, and you whine a complaint.

“Takin’ care of myself.” You answer him, and he shakes his head, already unbuckling his belt, already getting hard.

“Why?” He asks, takes your wet hand and guides it to his cock.

“Because you were too busy to.” You take the hint and stroke him until he’s fully hard, throbbing in your palm.

You shimmy up the bed further, inviting him with an eager smile to climb up onto the bed on top of you. He follows, because of course he follows, and even though he’s still wearing his jeans and his boots and leather fucking jacket, and even though he’s still exhaling smoke, he nudges the head of his cock right into you.

“Who, me?” he grunts, yanking your hips down to meet him, dragging you across the mattress to better get a good angle that’ll fuck you real nice and deep, “I ain’t never too busy to make my girl come, get the hell over here.”

“No – you’re – _oh_ – not allowed to touch.” You laugh, mouth dropping as he bottoms out inside of you, eyes rolling back and toes curling.

“Bullshit, I don’t think so doll-face,” He huffs, grabbing your jaw in his bear paw of a hand and giving your face an affectionate shake with a, “You want my attention?”

“Uh huh – oh _Pale_ – ” You whine and gasp, sucking on his thumb where it presses against your tongue.

“Yeah that’s right, you got it.” He thrusts, really grinds his cock into you. Still though, he can’t shut up, too keyed up, too wound up from the sight of you getting yourself off without him. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ do that again. You want something, you ask for it, got it? I mean it, I ain’t ever too busy for you. I’ll fuck you over my desk if I have to, I don’t give a shit.”

“I got it! I got it Pale.” You say, glad and smug and pleased that he came home just in time to take you himself.

And maybe you’re a brat, and maybe he’ll punish you for it, but with the way you’re clenching around his cock as he fucks your come and slick back into you? It ain’t very likely.


End file.
